


To the Moon and Back

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: SADrien, Yikes, im sorry, this got rlly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Ladybug smiled. "Chat Noir, do you love me?""You know I do.""I love you to the moon and back."He smiled fondly. She still didn't get it. "I love you buggaboo."





	To the Moon and Back

This was the most difficult thing Adrien, or Chat Noir had ever had to do.

The day they met had been the best day of his life.

_"Looks like you fell for me." He smirked._

_"I guess I did." She shrugged. "C'mon kitty, let's fight."_

_They worked as a team, effortlessly defeating the Akuma._

_"Good job-"_

_"Chat Noir." He finished. "And good job to you too,"_

_"Ladybug." She held out her fist. "Pound it!"_

_He did a fist bump "Bugabbo, I love you."_

_"But we just met."_

_"Even still. Its like we were meant to be together. I love you from here..."_

_After a moment, she rolled her eyes, not getting it. "To where kitty?"_

_"I guess we will just have to see."_

_"Sure. Chaton. See you soon." She hadn't taken his declaration seriously, but it was a start._

Even when he had lost his mother, he had  _her_ to support and comfort him. 

Now, he had to comfort them.

They hadn't dated for years. Partners before, well Partners. Bros before Bros (but with benefits). 

But they were soulmates, meant to be together.

And when they finally started dating, all was right with the world.

 

_Ladybug smiled. "Chat Noir, do you love me?"_

_"You know I do."_

_"I love you to the moon and back."_

_He smiled fondly. "We're still seeing." She still didn't get it. "I love you buggaboo."_

_"I know." She slowly fell asleep in his arms._

_He stayed like that, sitting on her balcony, until she woke up._

 

The day that Hawkmoth was defeated, he lost what used to be his family, but realised he had a new one all along.

_"Adrien, I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be. He was an asshole. And a horrible father. Ill never be like him."_

_"No, I know you'll do great."_

_"I don't even want children. What if I am like him? I could ruin their lives."_

_"You would never do that. I know you Adrien."_

_"Marinette. I'm scared. I don't want to be a father like him."_

_"You won't be. You'll be better."_

_"I don't know if I can."_

_She looked to her stomach. "I'm scared too, but we can do this. Together we can do anything."_

_He smiled, tearing up. "You mean..."_

_"Together, we can do anything."_

But nine months later, they couldn't.

Emma, as Marinette had wanted her to be named, was a beautiful little baby. The spitting image of her mother, but something had happened.

Marinette didn't make it out of the hospital. 

" _An accident_." They had said 

_"It shouldn't have happened."_

And yet it did. 

And Adrien was all alone.

No one to look up to. 

No partner to get through life with.

Just himself. And the baby.

The baby who was entirely dependent on Adrien.

He couldn't keep going. But he had to. For her sake.

...

When Emma turned five, Adrien had to tell her the truth.

"Emma. I'm going to tell you about your mommy." Adrien couldn't, wouldn't be the father who hid the truth from his children.

She didn't understand why they were in a cemetery. "Aren't there ghosts here?"

He chuckled. "No sweetheart. Your mom is."

Her eyes lit up. "Mom is a ghost? That's so cool!"

"She actually used to be a superhero."

"Like Ladybug?"

Adrien nodded. "Your mom was Ladybug."

"But that would make you Chat Noir."

"Yeah." He smiled fondly. "I used to be."

"You can't be Chat Noir."

"Why not?"

"Because. Chat Noir had better jokes than you."

"My jokes are purrfect." Adrien chuckled he hadn't said a cat pun in years.

"I can't believe my parents were superheroes."

"You can't tell anyone." Adrien nodded. "It has to be a secret."

"No one would believe me anyways." She shook her head. "Mom sounds amazing. I just wish I had gotten to know her."

"I do too kitten. And I really miss her." Adrien stared. Rest in peace. He hoped she was, wherever she was. If heaven was real, no one deserved it more than Marinette Ladybug Dupain-Cheng. "But it's time for me to move on."

"You should date Aunt Kagami."

"What?" 

"You two would be perfect. And then she could be my new mommy. Because real mommy is gone."

Adrien held back tears. "You'd really be okay with that?"

"I want you to be happy."

...

Two years later, Adrien was standing at the altar, staring into the face of Kagami Tsurugi.

Nine months later, another daughter was born.

He couldn't forget her. She needed a legacy.

People would never forget Ladybug, but they should remember Marinette.

She was born on the Anniversary of _her_ death.

Adrien went through so many emotions when he saw the name that Kagami had written on the birth certificate.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng Tsurugi Agreste.

It was a mouthful, but Adrien couldn't explain how grateful he was when he saw it.

He cried when he held his new daughter for the first time.

"I love you Kagami. Thank you so much." He smiled at his wife.

After putting Emma to sleep, and making sure Kagami and Nettie were good in the hospital, he drove to the cemetery one last time.

With tears in his eyes, he out flowers on the grave.

_"I love you to the moon and back." She had told him._

Once upon a time he would've agreed. His love for her was endless, eternal, almost obsessive. Maybe too much.

He loved her too much.

_"I love you from here." He had said._

"To here m'lady."

It was finally time to let her go.

To move on.

She didn't get it, of course.

And she never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....  
> That was sad. Sorry.


End file.
